Une Petite Demande
by CrimsonShepard
Summary: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo needs a favor from Director Shepard, and it concerns Gibbs and something he acquired in Mexico.


Very Special Agent DiNozzo arrived to NCIS headquarters earlier than usual. He had an exceedingly significant matter to speak with Director Shepard about on this gorgeous morning. She was the only one that could help him. Tony put his gear down at his desk and put it away. He had plenty of time to talk to her before Gibbs arrived at headquarters. The agent jogged up the stairs and entered the office.

"Hey Cynthia," he greeted the Director's loyal secretary.

"Good morning, Agent DiNozzo," Cynthia replied, trying not to look surprised by the agent's presence this early in the morning. She didn't mind him. He didn't bypass her and treated doors with respect unlike a certain silver haired agent.

"Is the boss's boss in yet?" Tony asked, glimpsing at his watch.

Cynthia shook her head no and inwardly laughed at the look of disappointment on DiNozzo's features. "She should be here in a few minutes. You can go ahead and wait in her office." Cynthia got up from her chair and opened the door for him.

"Thanks," he said to her and sat down in a chair at the table used for conferences. As soon as he heard Cynthia sit down in her desk, he shot up and started looking around the office. Tony had never been unaccompanied in Jenny's office. He was curious. He wanted to rifle through all of her drawers. His fingers itched to snoop. He walked over to the bookcase and grinned, examining a picture of Jenny when she was very young. Tony assumed the men in the photograph were her great grandfather, grandfather, and father. He walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair.

"Doesn't feel right," he said quietly and shook his head, getting up. He quickly made it back to his seat when he heard Cynthia greet the Director of NCIS.

The redhead walked into the open doorway of her office and straight to her desk, putting her things down. Tony thought she didn't know he was in the room, but he was wrong.

"What can I do for you, Tony?" She glanced at him as she turned around, walking back to the door and closing it. If he was in her office waiting for her _this_ early, it truly had to be a pressing matter.

Jenny slipped out of her trench coat and hung it up. She sat down in her desk chair and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for the agent to speak. His mouth moved, but no words came out. She rolled her eyes as she realized he didn't know how to broach whatever topic. Jenny waited until her patience ran thin. "Tony, why are you in my office at 0700 risking a head slap from Gibbs by being late?"

"Oh…well, you see, Director, I thought you could write me a note so he wouldn't head slap me…if you don't mind."

She laughed softly at him. At times, she felt like mother hen and nanny to Jethro's team. "I'll think about it. Now, is there a problem?"

"There is a problem, and you're the only one that can fix it," DiNozzo informed her. He knew a big gun was needed for this issue, and Jenny was the big gun. During Gibbs' margarita safari, Tony had learned the heavyweight favors Jenny could ask with a simple phone call. Her connections ran deep.

Director Shepard straightened and propped her elbows on her desk, prompting the agent to continue. If she was the only one that could fix the problem, it had to be a serious one.

"It's about the boss."

"What about Jethro?" She hadn't seen much of him; she hadn't really spoken to him since the conversation in his basement.

"It's the mustache. It's not Gibbs. I don't like it. No one does."

Jenny rolled her eyes and fell against the back of her chair. "Is this really what is so important and the problem only I can fix?"

He nodded his head. "The mustache is the problem. C'mon, I know you don't like it."

That was an understatement. Jenny _hated_ the mustache, but she had liked how he'd let his hair grow out while in Mexico with Mike Franks. She sighed. Serbia and that little farmhouse they were holed up in for a week. Jethro and her. Memories from a lifetime ago.

"Get him to shave," Tony spoke, breaking the redhead out of her thoughts. "Please," he added when she glared, making him realized he'd sounded a little too bossy.

"How do you suggest I do that?"

Tony couldn't believe she was asking that question. He could have been reading more into that photo of Jenny that Gibbs had left with McGee, but he didn't think he was. Men held onto photographs of ex-lovers for a reason. "Use your ginger finesse on him. He'd only do it for you."

Jen laughed at him, shaking her head. Things were different between her and Gibbs now. The tension of her being his boss was back into play. When he'd come back to aid Ziva and Fornell, the two had chatted like old partners. Hell, Jethro had flirted with her. "I'll do what I can. No promises."

DiNozzo smiled and got up from the chair, heading towards the door. He had made his case.

Jenny scribbled on a piece of stationery. _Jethro – Excuse Agent DiNozzo for his tardiness. He was in my office discussing important matters. No head slaps. Any questions? Come to my office. – Jen. _

"Tony," Jenny called.

He stopped in his tracks and turned. "Ma'am?"

She waved the paper at him. "Your get out of head slap free card."

"Thanks. I forgot," he said, taking the paper from her.

"I know."

She sat back in her chair and smiled to herself as DiNozzo left her office.

Downstairs, Tony put the note on Gibbs' desk. The older agent watched DiNozzo sit down. He picked up the stationery and squinted before putting on his glasses. Jethro smirked and crumbled the note in his hands, tossing it into the garbage. He stared up in the direction of her office and narrowed his eyes. Gibbs slammed his desk chair in and zoned in on Tony. As he strode past DiNozzo's desk, he stopped and smacked him on the back of his skull.

"Boss!"

Gibbs ignored his agent. He deserved that slap if he thought a little note from Jenny would work. Jethro jogged up the stairs. He strolled into the office and past Cynthia, ignoring her protests.

Jenny didn't flinch when her office door hit the wall with a booming thud. The noise echoed through the room. She coolly looked at the man standing in front of her desk.

"How may I help you Agent Gibbs?"

"Note said to come to your office."

"If you had questions. Do you have questions?"

"Yeah. Got a few, Jen. Who do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do to my team?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Hmm…let me think," she said, tapping her nail on her chin. "I'm your boss," she replied haughtily.

He'd let her have that one. "What was DiNozzo doing up here?"

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you read the note? I believe it stated that he was discussing important matters with me."

"Important matters…right," Gibbs muttered gruffly. Maybe DiNozzo was the reason why she hadn't wanted him to come back.

The redhead eyed him critically. "You're jealous!"

Gibbs scoffed. "Am not, Jen."

"You are! It may have been years, but I remember what you look like when you're jealous."

He ignored her and fell silent, acting as if she weren't in the room. She cleared her throat after several minutes of silence. "Jethro, I have work to do."

"Jen, why was DiNozzo up here? Are you and him…" his voice trailed off.

She wanted to laugh at his absurdity, but she knew that would only wound him. "Admit that you're jealous, and I'll tell you."

"Dammit, Jen."

"Admit it, Jethro."

"I'm jealous."

He noticed the faint smile grace her features. She came to stand in front of her desk and sat on the edge, crossing her legs at the ankles. He glanced at her high heels and let his eyes trail up her legs.

"Hey, up here," his former lover told him, snapping her fingers.

Gibbs smirked and looked into her eyes.

"DiNozzo asked that I request you to..." she stopped. This was absurd. She had better things to do as Director of NCIS instead of ordering Jethro to shave.

"To what?"

"Apparently, Tony and the rest of NCIS have a problem with your mustache."

"And?"

"He requested that I get you to shave it."

Jethro smirked and laughed. He stepped closer to her. "Jen."

Her breathing stilled as she tried to figure out his next move. He braced his palms on the edge of her desk. Jenny took notice of how close he was to her. His arms were by her sides. She took in the scents of sawdust, coffee, and Old Spice since he had invaded her personal space.

"I don't care if DiNozzo likes my mustache. Do you like it, Jenny?"

She swallowed and shook her head. "I hate it."

He nodded his head and leaned back, standing to his full height. "I'll shave."

"What?"

"I'll shave," Jethro repeated slowly.

"That's it?" Jen stared at him. It couldn't be _so_ easy. He'd simply agreed. This was not the man she knew. Had aliens abducted him? No, he must have hit his head on the boat or drank too many worms from the tequila bottle.

"All you had to do was ask, Jen," Gibbs answered with a smile and left her office.


End file.
